


【佐鸣】漩涡警官工作报告

by canner_cc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canner_cc/pseuds/canner_cc
Summary: ○  全文6k6，一发完结○  现代AU，医生佐 x 警官鸣，叔佐鸣○  内含婴儿代步车，请确认您能接受再进行阅读每次有人点医生攻我就很想写这个梗，已经写过三遍了，我真的不要在写了！（虽然我真的好爱这个梗，百写不爽）





	【佐鸣】漩涡警官工作报告

**漩涡警官工作报告**

 

※ 宇智波佐助 x 漩涡鸣人，叔佐鸣

※ 现PA，医生佐 x 警官鸣

※ 所有BUG及OOC全部属于我

 

 

那家私立医院位于千代田区三番町，独占一整座新建的、覆有玻璃幕墙的二十层建筑，内部装饰豪华，让人很难将它同‘医院’这个词扯在一起。

 

更像一处对外出租的高档写字楼，或是大型企业的总部。

 

这是漩涡鸣人穿过庭院，进入大堂后的唯一想法。金发男人身上套着廉价西服，黑色的公文包斜跨在腰间，这让他显得和整个环境格格不入。

在大厅保安过来询问前 —— 就算漩涡的神经一向粗条，他也能感受到不断有视线落在自己的背上，是属于富人特有的、低调却赤裸的轻蔑。

 

这里不是穷小子该来的地方。

那些眼神直白地传达着同样的信息。

 

鸣人抓住公文包背带深深吸了一口气，几步走到服务台前，从包中取出一张名片大小的烫金卡片，放在桌面上。

“你好，我预约了三点的检查。”

也许是受了环境影响，鸣人将声音压得很低，只有站在台子后面的护士小姐可以听到。

这家医院实在太过安静，比起一个医疗场所，这里似乎更适合被称作有钱人们喜欢光顾的高档咖啡厅，每个客人都能拥有一张柔软的沙发椅，手旁咖啡色的木制圆桌上摆放着饮料和茶点，有些人还带了笔记本，大概是在办公。若不是空气中弥漫着淡淡的消毒水味，庭院里偶有外出散步的住院患者出现，鸣人几乎是要觉得自己找错地方了。

负责接待的年轻女孩在平板电脑上点了几下，几番核对过鸣人的长相后才用柔美的音调客气地说道：“漩涡先生，医生已经在等您了。18层，307房间。”说罢，她双手呈给鸣人一本A5大小的医疗手册，册子上印着医院的名字，下面则填有他的个人信息。

“谢谢。”

鸣人接下册子，穿过半个大厅来到电梯间。守着电梯的保卫人员再次确认过他的身份，才允许他独自乘梯。

就连安保水平都高的可怕。

漩涡站在梯箱角落，背对摄像头，拿出手机给春野发去信息，告知对方自己已经顺利进入医院内部。

 

 

诊室并不难找，鸣人一下电梯便有身穿统一服装的护士主动过来为他带路。男人随在后面穿过走廊，又拐了两个弯，很快停在一张紧闭的房门前。和其他医院不同，房门没有被漆成白色，而是选择了深棕，配上左右两边茂盛的绿植，看起来好似高层管理的独立房间。

护士敲敲门，说明来意后里面很快传出沉稳的男声。

“请进。”那个人说。

门被推开，漩涡向带路的护士到过谢，只身进入。

 

这里真的太像一间办公室了。

 

出于职业习惯，鸣人立刻四下打量起来。

他的面前，靠近窗户的位置摆有一张宽大的深色书桌，桌子后放着黑色办公椅，大概是真皮的，鸣人虽然不是很懂这些，但那张椅子只凭外观便会让人觉得价格不菲，坐上去一定很是舒服。座椅上，一位留有中发、身披白色大衣的黑发男人正看着自己，那人身侧站有一名护士，红色长发，绑了个低马尾。

 

“你好，漩涡先生。”

黑发医生从抽屉里取出一个硬皮笔记本，修长的手指夹住其中几篇书页，快速翻动。鸣人应了声，坐到男人对面的椅子上。

漩涡自然认得这个人，他的直属上司旗木卡卡西费了很大力气才托到关系，弄来一个由宇智波佐助亲自经手的体检名额。

 

宇智波家族医药产业未来的继承人，东京大学医学博士，目前负责旗下最高端私人医院管理工作，以及药品研发公关 —— 若干个耀人光环套在他的身上，使佐助高不可攀，但对于鸣人而言，这人不过是自己的任务目标罢了。

 

“下午好，宇智波医生。”

鸣人努力使自己看上去富有教养，虽然他的着装并不能帮助主人抬高身价。

宇智波对于他示好只是淡淡‘嗯’了声，专注于手中的文件，眼皮都没抬一下。

 

真是个可恶的混蛋。

 

金发人在心中咒骂道，他对佐助的印象并不好。上层怀疑宇智波家涉嫌非法医疗，说直白点就是为有钱人提供来路不明的器官进行移植，这让嫉恶如仇的漩涡警官气愤不已，主动请缨要去调查这家医院。然而他和春野折腾了两个月也没能从现有线索中找出蛛丝马迹，调查期限将至，两人实在想不出好办法，只得求助于课长，可算卡着死线弄来一个由佐助主理的体检名额，打算直接潜入对方的诊室，到时再借机行事，准不定能发现什么有利线索。

 

为了缓解下尴尬的气氛 —— 大概是尴尬，旁边那位红发头的护士小姐一直用余光不友好地瞄着自己，眼神中满是不屑，鸣人决定主动开口。他知道女人是怎么想的，佐助平时只负责同家族有生意来往的金融大鳄，或是政府高官的诊治工作，今天轮上自己这么个没名气的小卒，自然会多加留意上几分。

漩涡把他的公文包放在身后，按下手机录音键后摆出招牌式灿烂笑容，友善地说道：“今天天气很好得吧呦。”

态度一直极其冷淡的宇智波医生终于做出了反应，男人抬起头望向他，嘴角扯动，露出讥讽般的笑容。

 

这是什么意思啊！少看不起人了！

 

若不是在执行任务，鸣人真想跳起来指着对方的鼻子好生骂上一通。他干笑两声，移开视线，看向屋左侧，贴墙摆放的一排书柜。

 

大多是医学和管理方面的书籍，还有一些奖杯和奖状，其中有两个抽屉上了锁，很是可疑。

 

注意到鸣人一直盯着自己的书架，佐助敲了下桌面，唤回对方的注意。

“香燐，准备一下。”

宇智波离开他的座椅站起来，将手插进外衣兜里，斜着头将鸣人从头到脚再次扫了一遍。那视线让鸣人不太舒服，稠腻，又冰冷。

香燐，先前一直在观察鸣人的护士点点头，做了个请的动作，让今天的客人随自己到隔壁房间更换衣物。

“还要换衣服？”鸣人见香燐从衣柜中拿出一套罩着塑封袋的住院服，不解地问。

“需要我帮你换吗，漩涡先生？”

香燐可不像楼下负责接待的护士小姐一样温柔，她翻了个白眼，将衣服扔到铺有浅色床单的床上，最后的称呼被她咬得很重，透着一股不悦。鸣人只当她是看不起自己，倒是没往心里去，待红发女人出门后边脱衣服边观察室内环境。

 

检查室在诊室右侧，房门正对那排书柜。房间很宽敞，进门后能立刻看到中间放着一张双人床，靠墙的位置有衣柜和置物台，另一边是窗子，窗台上养着几盆形状各异的多肉，可惜香燐在离开前为他挂好了窗帘，并打开了灯，看不到窗外的景色。

 

鸣人很快换好了衣服，是一件宽大的淡蓝色长袍，有点像手术室里用的东西，左右两侧敞开，由几根带子系住，长度不及膝盖。

他站在门口等了佐助几分钟，医生才推门进来。

“把这个喝了。”

他的手里多出个小纸杯，鸣人看到里面盛着半杯透明液体。他接过来放在鼻子下闻了闻，有一丝甜味，并不是白水。

“你要做强化CT，这个是造影剂。”佐助难道解释了一句。

就算这时候对方端出一杯毒药漩涡也没得选择，他仰起脖子一饮而尽，将杯子还给侯在佐助身后的香燐。

“四点半前不要打扰我。”

宇智波吩咐，香燐应下，将客人的衣服和随身物品全部收到藤箱中，合上盖子放在门口。

 

屋中只剩下鸣人和佐助，医生站在置物台前戴上手套，取来听诊器。

 

“躺到床上。”

佐助以近乎命令的口气说道，鸣人虽然不服气，但还是听话地坐在床边，脱下鞋子。

 

先是手。

 

宽大的手掌贴在心脏的位置停留片刻，随后才换上听诊器。宇智波的掌心很热，薄薄的布料根本无法阻断那份温暖，漩涡可以很清晰地感受到男人掌中的温度。那个人皮肤很白，比常年外勤的鸣人白上好几个度，明显的肤色差让鸣人在心中有点小骄傲，他觉得自己肯定比宇智波更加健康，从各方面讲都是。

在鸣人胡思乱想时佐助已经听完了诊，他叫鸣人配合着做了几项其他检查，警官有意拖慢动作，企图趁机找到能够单独留在房间里的机会。

这一查就是半小时，佐助收起器材脱掉手套，拿出本子将结果一一记上。

觉得自己到目前为止都处理得游刃有余的漩涡紧张起来，他很怕佐助宣布检查到此为止，他还没能搜查室内。

 

好在宇智波很快拿出了另外一套医用托盘，乳白色的盘子上面码着大大小小几个瓶子，还有一些纸巾。

 

“把内裤脱了。”佐助背对着鸣人，口气很淡。

“啊？”

活了三十多年，头一次被一个同性要求脱掉内裤的漩涡警官瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看向他的医生。

“没听懂吗？”佐助有些不耐烦，但还是把刚才的话重复了一遍，“我叫你脱掉内裤。”

再三确认自己真的没有听错的鸣人目瞪口呆，他张大嘴，却没能发出半个音节，那对儿宝蓝色的眼睛在此时倒是显得十分传神，一闪一闪的，其中似是有波光涌动，衬得表情更加可怜。

宇智波一直板着的脸稍有松动，漩涡知道自己准是又被这人嘲笑了，可还是忍不住颤着嗓子问了一句：“为、为什么？”

“肛肠检查。”佐助拿出一只崭新的手套，套在右手上，“不愿意做就算了，你可以直接去照CT。”

“做！我做！”

生怕自己会被轰出诊室的鸣人从床上跳起来，后槽牙一咬，弯下腰，当着佐助的面直接将四角内裤褪到小腿的位置。为了能使整个过程的用时更短一些，鸣人撅起屁股，左右脚快速交替，将印有规则排列的小青蛙图案内裤穿过脚腕，完全脱下。

他握住自己的内裤，背过手藏在身后。

佐助彻底扬起了嘴角，只不过那笑容太过嘲讽，就算黑发男人的长相足够英俊，也无法掩盖那其中深深的恶趣味。

“你可以等我出门再脱。”宇智波说，医生看着鸣人咬牙切齿的样子心情逐渐转好，出于想要戏弄对方的想法，又补了一句：“还是说，你有这方面的癖好？”

“喂，你这个——”要是他再年轻几岁，‘混蛋’这个词绝对会被漩涡骂出口。然而作为一名在一线工作多年的警官，鸣人已经学会很好地克制住自己的情绪 —— 没什么比办好案件更加重要，如果是任务需要，他可以忍受任何针对自己的恶意挑衅。

丝毫没有半分歉意的佐助敛起笑意，恢复先前的冷漠。他让鸣人趴在床上，并在病人的肚子下面垫了一个枕头，使臀部能轻松翘起，方面检查。

 

我果然和这个人处不来。

鸣人暗自在脑中把宇智波家上下三代问候了个遍，眼一闭，随便医生怎么弄，权当是警局提供高级体检福利了。

 

然而半分钟后，鸣人却是悔不当初，恨得直锤头下枕着的鹅绒枕头。

佐助把一个又尖又细的东西插进了他的后门，并不断往里面挤着冰凉又厚重的奇怪液体。

“你在干什么！”

饶是面对凶残的暴力犯时鸣人都没有这么慌过，他抬起上半身想要扭头往下看，目的还没得逞，就被佐助率先按住后背，重新压回床上。

“检查。”宇智波言简意赅。

“哪有这么检查的！”

这句话几乎是被鸣人吼出来的，佐助往他的直肠里不知灌入了多少粘液，又滑又冰，那感觉简直糟透了。好在佐助是个很有素养的人，原谅了他的无礼。

“是润滑液。感觉会有点奇怪，忍一下，不要乱动。”

 

所以说，你往我那里涂润滑液到底是要做什么啊——

 

漩涡欲哭无泪。他不清楚有钱人都会做怎样的肛肠检查，只清楚自己一个受过专业训练的警官，被年纪差不多的同性按在床上，掀起衣服露出屁股，强行涂抹起润滑液。

知道的这是身体检查，不知道的还以为发生了什么人身侵害案件呢。

更要命的是，佐助在抽出塑料管后（大概是塑料管，鸣人猜的），还用手指将溢出穴口的液体全部涂抹在了周边的褶皱上。

 

鸣人羞耻得几乎要晕过去，这体检未免也有点太刺激了。

 

佐助用没有戴手套的手抓住他的臀肉，那里还从未被外人碰过，明明只是一个单纯的触碰，鸣人却觉得被佐助摸到的地方又痒又麻，肌肉也因过度紧张而不断绷紧。他健康的、透着小麦色的软肉被宇智波攥在手里，从他的指缝间溢出来，揉捏变形。

在漩涡打算回绝掉这项检查时 —— 他还有其他办法可以留在宇智波的办公室，没必要如此为难自己，佐助的中指却在毫无预警的情况下唐突地闯了进来，成功惹得鸣人一声尖叫。

“混蛋！”他终于还是骂出了口，只可惜声音里带着哭腔，威胁度不高。

“别动，检查前列腺。”佐助扬手拍了下鸣人的屁股，讲的那叫一个风轻云淡。

漩涡一时恍惚，他在科普节目上听说过这种检查，好像是要这么操作，可也没见那个医生会在病床上打病人屁股啊。

在他恍神时，佐助的手指又往内推了半截，并成功戳中一个连鸣人自己都不曾察觉到的、隐秘的位置。

“呜！”金发男人闷哼一声，彻底失了力道，软在床上。

佐助依旧冷着脸，手上的动作却极其热情，不断转动手指，刺激那块小小的凸起。他当然清楚鸣人现在一定难受极了，用来排泄的地方突然容纳进成年男性的手指，单是这个认知就能成功将警官的脑子搅成一团，但，谁在乎呢？

 

就算被衣物遮挡，佐助也能确信鸣人的背脊一定有着教科书般漂亮简洁的线条。

男人一直有坚持锻炼，肌肉明朗，皮肤摸上去也很紧致，裸露在外的双腿修长笔直，腰间没有一丝赘肉。佐助一直在仔细地观察他，细密的视线落在鸣人的后颈、腰部、股间、紧紧夹住的大腿内侧 —— 每个地方都配得上他用‘赏心悦目’这个词来称赞。

 

“……太奇怪了，宇智波医生。”

前列腺被持续按压的鸣人一手攥住床单，一手捂嘴，陌生而强烈快感自腰间袭来，一直延伸到膝盖的位置。他觉得下体很麻，时而像有无数只手一同温柔地抚摸过肌肤，时而又如千万只隐了形的虫子匆匆路过，留下沾染了有毒物般的莫名酸痛。

宇智波不知什么时候踢掉皮鞋跪到了他的身侧，黝黑的瞳孔中映出自己的身影。鸣人还未来得及拒绝，整个人便被翻了个身，佐助将他的腿左右分开，挤到他的腿间，占据了最中间的位置。

“等、等下！”

漩涡立刻坐起来，抓住宇智波的手臂。

实际上，他没能移动半分，快乐与耻辱剥夺了思考和力量，鸣人唯一能感受到的只有佐助不断于后穴中抽动的手指，以及对方将形同虚设的外衣从侧面解开，露出大片的腹肌和略微抬头的下身这个事实。

佐助沉默着，左手却是毫不避嫌地握住鸣人的分身。

“停、呜呜！你做什么……”

后面含着男人的手指 —— 手指不知什么时候增加为了两根，鸣人虽是没有觉出疼痛，可哪里又酸又涨，还是很不舒服。佐助的指节摩擦过前列腺，每一次‘无意’经过都能让鸣人颤抖着呼出声音，警官羞耻至极，眸子里浮上雾气，瞳孔颜色较之前似乎也浅了一些。

“不要动、哈啊……”

“漩涡先生，这是正常反应，请忍耐一下。”

半天没有开口的宇智波冷冷说道，鸣人胡乱点了点头，只要佐助愿意快点结束这磨人的检查，他大概什么都可以答应。

 

按压未曾停止，不仅如此，佐助还贴心地安抚起他的前面。

鸣人悲哀地发现自己可以准确说出佐助的手掌上哪里长了茧子，哪里有一道小小的划痕，更可怕的是他竟然在整个过程中体会到了无尚的快乐 —— 漩涡觉得一定是哪里出了错，事情不该这样发展，他本应支开宇智波，调查他的办公室，然后找出足以扳倒这个巨大家族的确凿证据，而非双腿敞开，被自己的调查对象掌控着男人最脆弱的地方，随意摆弄。

鸣人的腰部以下几乎完全麻木，在后穴的一阵剧烈收缩后，男人迎来了今日的第一波高潮。

 

警官不知用了多久才重新夺回意识，那时医生已经为他清理过身体，穿着整齐的站在置物台边，用湿纸巾净手。

“能动的话去3楼照CT。”

佐助口气轻得仿佛先前的一切根本没有发生过，他将废弃的纸巾扔进纸篓里，鸣人眼尖，看到里面还有几张被揉成团状的面巾纸。

 

他用脚趾头都能想明白那些纸巾刚刚擦拭过什么。

 

鸣人的脸颊瞬间红透，他火速翻身下床，从箱子里抱出自己的衣服，和宇智波拉开最远距离。

“我要换衣服。”

男人下了逐客令，宇智波意味深长地扫了他一眼，没说什么，转身离开。

 

 

直到医院闭门，漩涡警官才不得不承认今天自己的任务算是彻底失败。他没有回警局，而是同春野打了招呼，打道回府。鸣人现在只想洗澡，最好是能把自己泡在水里三天三夜才舒心，只可惜这些都是妄想，他第二天还要照常上班，并且要去向课长报告今天的调查结果。

 

可恶！那个宇智波佐助一看就不是什么正经医生，我一定要将他绳之以法！

 

鸣人暗自立下决心，大有新仇旧恨一起报的架势。

然而隔天，旗木却遗憾地告诉他，他们得到的线索来自宇智波家敌对的公司，换句话说就是，这完全就是为了商业竞争搞出来的诬告陷害。

 

“怎么可能，我看那个佐助一定有问题！”鸣人叫到，这个结果他无法接受。

“闭嘴，快去准备下个案子了。”春野丢给漩涡一份新的文件夹，被耍了两个月，她的心里也很是不爽。

“旗木课长，宇智波佐助真的有问题，我申请继续调查！”

鸣人不敢和樱叫板，扭头去缠自己上司。据说因为严重过敏常年佩戴口罩的旗木托着下巴，懒洋洋地说：“佐助有什么问题，说来听听。”

“他就是个，就是个——”

怎么也说不出‘变态’两个字的鸣人痛苦地捂住自己的屁股，夺门而出。

 

 

发件人：Uchiha_Sasuke@xxxmail.com

主题：复查通知

内容：漩涡先生，我为你预留了周五下午13点至15点的检查时段，请按时来医院进行复查。

 

“可恶！他什么时候和我互换邮箱的！！！”

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

关于交往后的一段对话：

 

“佐助你最近是不是有点太过拼命了？下班都好晚得吧呦。”

“新药的开发正在关键期，过了这段就好了。怎么，我不在你很寂寞？”

“才不是！我只是很担心你又要研发又要给别人看病，累坏怎么办！”

“我只负责开发和管理工作，其实还好。”

“哎？你不还负责体检吗？”

“哦，对，我还有体检工作。”

“等下。……………………宇智波佐助！你骗我！！！”

“谁骗你了？还不是你蠢。还有你那上司，托人托的也很有学问。”

“你竟然说我蠢！你那根本就是无耻下流的X骚扰！我要报警！！！”

“你自己就是警察，可以现场报案。”

“分手！分手！我和你过不来了！”

“你当时不是也很爽吗，漩涡警官——”

“我才没有！你这个变态！色情狂！大混蛋！”

“你有，我录像了。”

“……你被捕了，宇智波先生。”

 

 

所以，这根本就是个医生有备而来，小警官惨遭挖坑的套路故事。（？？？）


End file.
